kona acadamy
by chibi dog
Summary: Kona Acadamy! A school for humans! But another force attends this private school.. the Night Class! Our supernatural Species! The Day classes idols! But the night class must faces dangers that threaten to destroy them. Sasuhina, GaaXOCC,Naruino
1. Chapter 1

Chibidog: well here is-

Sasuke: I hate you

Hinata: that is mean sasuke say sorry

Chibidog: this is my new story please enjoy ja ne (she leaves)

Hinata: ano here did she go

Sasuke: she went to sleep. She stayed up all night trying to beat me in an game

Hinata: oh ok while chibidog does not own any naruto characters

Sasuke: only OCC

Sasuhina: enjoy

In the woods near school

THUMP

"Again!" yelled a serious tanned skinned boy

THUMP

"sigh naruto you are never going to beat sasuke if you don't get serious you baka." said the tanned man to an 16-year old boy with sun-golden hair and ocean blue eyes with tanned skin like the older boy "drago come on let's take an break. " said an exhausted sun-kissed boy "sigh fine let take two." Said the boy now named drago. Drago had jet black long hair in a low pony tail (AN: think of itachis hair it's like that) and bright crimson eyes, he was wearing a blue muscle shirt and black shorts with the ninja sandals on his feet. "Hey gaki I got a surprise for ya." Said drago "really what is it, is it a new Justus or a techquine or maybe even better…a girlfriend" yelled an excited blonde haired werewolf "well no it's none of those things it's…." Said drago but then, BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING "you're going to school squirt" said an smiling sempai "nani" yelled the blonde

At Kona academy

"Hya hya *pant*" shouted three girls as they all spared together "oi can we take a break now? I'm popped." Said a brown haired girl as she sat down on the ground "yeah me to I'm tired now temari-chan!" yelled a purple haired petite girl as she fell back trying to catch her breath "ano I guess so hinata and tenten." Said the so called woman named temari "yay" yelled hinata and tenten "hehe shut up you two" giggled temari then an 5 second silence filled the training ground then "oi how come you two aren't talking?" asked an confused dirt y blonde but tenten and hinata only stared at her like she just grew an flower an top of her head " ano nani? " asked temari once again then tenten started to say " are you kidding me temari you cannot be that stupid!" yelled tenten "yeah I mean you giggled then told us to shut-up and knowing us you know that we will do it!" yelled hinata as they had said this they both stood up to tower over her as she sat on the ground. Temari had dirty blonde hair in four spiky ponytails that tenten always wondered how she did it but little did she know temari only use her spiky hair no justsu, she was wearing and black dress with an red sash around her waist and the black female sandals. Temari came from the sand to train with them but as she looked up at tenten she thought ' iie tennie-chan looks scary from down here' tenten was the tomboy of the group but still had her girly side deep, deep, deep, dee- well you get the point now inside her. Tenten had brown hair that was in two Chinese buns on each side of her head (AN: tentens outfit is going to be different) with neon green ribbons holding the buns, her outfit was dark and scary but comforting at the same time. She wore a black tank with fishnet arm warmers and brown leggings and black knee high boots with the toes out. Then temari looked at hinata who was changed from an timid dark girl to an bright and outgoing woman but can be scary, hinata had purple hair with black highlights that went down to the floor when down since had it in pigtails all the time it only went to her butt. She wore and purple tank with a fishnet under shirt and black Capri's and the heeled female sandals. "hehe ano sorry about that hehe." Laughed a nervous temari. BRIIIIIIIIIIIING "oh look at that it's the bell." Said tenten "thank you captain obvious come on let go change into our uniforms." Said temari "yeah and we have to hurry to our jobs." Said hinata then they all looked at each other then nodded then ran towards their dorm to get changed.

At the gates

"oi get back now everyone get back you too haruno" yelled an pissed tenten looking at the pink- haired girl trying to cross the imagery line she made up in her own mind then she turned around to calm the other girls until… "What are you going to do- IIE" started sakura haruno until tenten turned around with white eyes and glare when she did that sakura fell down scared stiff. Temaris side was loud but not pushing each other so was hinatas side because she was so cute as they say but tenten was having trouble with her side it happened every year. Then the gates were beginning to open the girls got louder and louder. Until a whistle was blew into only by no other miko deira who had bright blue hair that went to her knees and had the uniform that tenten, temari, and hinata wore but the rest of the girl didn't. The school they went to was for humans, Werewolves, vampires, ninjas, and witches. It all depended on what kind of color your uniforms were. If your uniform was gold then you are a human, black was for ninjas, white for vampires, and red for werewolves and silver for witches. Tenten, hinata, temari, and miko were vampires with a hint of witches blood and plus they were called the yunas since that is what they are called by everyone because of their job. The yunas are to make sure the humans don't get near the gates and to let the night class get by without any problems.

"Konichiwa tennie-kun" shouted miko

KA-POW "itai tennie-chan nani "asked miko while in pain

"Oi is he new "asked kin tsuhi

"Yeah I heard that his name is naruto" answered sakura

"kyaaaaa its sasuke-kun" yelled all of the fan girls as they got into line and bowed and when them did that all four vampires were shock and confused with little question marks popping out of their hair "ano…" all four girls said but they was so shocked they didn't notice the rest of their class was coming their way and the leaders were coming. The leaders were…..

Sasuke uchcia (sp?) race: vampire

Shikamaru Nara race: witch/vampire

Neji hyugga race: werewolf

Gaara sakubo race: vampire

The rest that lived in the dorm with them are kiba inazuka a werewolf, shino aburname (sp?)A witch, ino yamanaka a vampire, chouji another werewolf, zero mikos cousin a vampire, and kaname tentens brother a vampire. " oi yunas" said sasuke then only miko turned and looked at him then glared at him " what?" asked miko "move your fat ass miko." Said a smirking sasuke when he said that zero glared at him while gaara frowned, 'oh man I so want to wipe that god damn smirk off his face' thought a pissed miko then she looked behind them to two new kids in the back arguing. Then she looked at the human girls then decided that her, temari, hinata and tenten join the class and talk to the new kids " oi hina-kun look at that" said miko calling out to hinata who was talking to sasuke but then walked to miko with the other girls following her. "ano they looked pissed" said hinata "what should we do guys" asked temari already knowing the answer as she sensed that miko and tenten were in an bad mood. "I know what I'm going to do you guys go wait for us at the class dorm we well be there in an second ok" said miko and tenten while rolling up their sleeves and walking over to the two boys "ok." said temari as she and hinata walked towards kaname and zero who always waits for them to finish the job. "Miko and tenten are at it again huh?" asked zero "yep." Said kaname, hinata and, temari.

With drago and naruto

"What the hell is wrong with you naruto" yelled drago "you wouldn't let go see the vampire girl and she was talking to a werewolf anyways!" yelled naruto "so what you were going to make a fuss about it anyways." Said drago "you teme!" yelled naruto "oi newbie" said an female voice, drago and naruto turned around to see to vampire girls standing behind them looking pissed "nani?" asked naruto "bakas class is about to start and you two are just arguing about some girl!"yelled the blue haired vampire lady, she almost made both men shit in their pants and then someone almost made them piss in their pant was an brown haired vampire lady that's said "you two have two seconds to get to class before we chase you into class…..1…2" counted the brown headed girl as she and her friend chased them into the class right before the bell rang. "All right take your sit now we have two nice werewolves would you like to introduce yourself. "Konichiwa I'm naruto" said naruto "hey I'm drago"said drago. "Arigato now drago you can sit next to talim while naruto can sit next to ino." "Hai!" they both said and toke their sites. This is the sitting chart

First row is: chouji, shikamaru, ino, and naruto, random girl, random boy, and then some random twins

Second row is: sasuke , neji, kiba, shino, talim, and drago

Third row is: hinata, miko, zero, tenten, temari, kaname

Time skip to the dorms

Miko zero and kaname share a room which is weird since it is one girl the room next door held tenten, ino, and temari. The dorm after that held temari , gaara, and tailm then the next room was drago, sasuke , and naruto then then last one was hinata shikamaru and chouji the rest were on the other side

In mikos dorm

"miko!" yelled an white haired vampire banging on the door to take an shower "what!" yelled back the vampire in the bathroom "hurry your ass up!" yelled zero then he heard the shower stop and heard angry footstep he knew she would come to the door naked since they have bathed together as kid and still do at home since the parents make them but since they are here they didn't have to do that anymore as she unlocked the door kaname was coming in and looking at zero to ask him something but was cut short when the bathroom door was swung open by an wet and naked miko yelling at an smirking zero "what the hell are you smirking at you asshole!" yelled the blue haired woman then zero pointed behind her so being the dumbass he calls her turned around and blushed about twenty shades of pink and red then stood there frozen until zero picked her up and walked into the bathroom as she fainted. "Ha-ha payback is a bitch miko "said zero then he dressed her in her pjs then toke and shower carried her out the bathroom and to their room where kaname was still blushing to but didn't faint…. Yet, "is s-s-she ok zero?" asked kaname "hm oh her yeah she just fainted in the bathroom so…" said zero looking at kaname "do u like miko?" asked zero as he watched kaname turn red "a-ano why do you ask?" asked kaname "hm just wondering." Said zero as he got up and kissed mikos forehead and said good morning and went to sleep as kaname was falling asleep he thought 'I don't like miko I love her'

Hinata: kawaii that is so cute demo

Sasuke: is this a sasuhina

Chibidog: ano no it's a naruino

Naruto: yeah teme

Drago: who I'm I parried with

Miko: she isn't going to tell you

Drago: hm why not

Zero: cause the baka fell asleep…again

Hinata: so demo means 'but' kawaii means 'cute'

Sasuke: ano means 'um'

Zero: arigato means 'thank you' nani means 'what'

Kaname: baka means stupid

Chibidog: and konichiwa means 'hello"

Everyone: please reviews are welcome arigato


	2. Chapter 2

**me : ALL RIGHT here we go**

**sasuke: tch baka**

**hinata: chibidog doesnt own any naruto chararters**

_knock knock_

**'who the hell is that'**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

**'grrrr' **"allright jeez stop banging on the door " shouted zero as he walked to the door and unlocked it, then someone ran him over "oh crap sorry zero didnt mean to do that" said an fearful tenten looking at zeros footprinted face upside down. "whatever what do you want now" said zero as he rose himself off the floor "im looking for kaname-kun but looks like-" said tenten "kaname aint here bun-bun" said zero

**BING BANG CRASH**

**"**DONT CALL ME BUN-BUN DAMNIT" shouted an red faced tenten "tenie why you so loud" said an sleepy miko walking out her room with an oversized shirt and stuffed panda bear hanging off her arm "awww your so kawii when you just wake-up" gushed tenten while giving the blue-haired girl her all famous death hug "uh bun-bun put my cousin down now" said an pissed zero "why?" questioned tenten still hugging the said woman "because her face isnt supossed to turn purple bun-bun!" shouted zero then tenten looked at mikos face and yelped that her face was purpleish and the females body was limp in tentens arms. an 5 minutes silence took over with little dots in the air above them.

"uh-oh"

In narutos dorm

"hey dobe wake up" said sasuke poking the body then waited then...nothing "Grr" sasuke growled in frusted. " yo wats up sasuke-teme" said an black haired boy coming out the kitchen with an meat sandwhich in his hand "nothing much drago but trying to get the dobe up and ready for classes today" said sasuke looking at naruto with anger "oh well get an bucket of ice cold water or som-"

**BING BANG CRASH**

"DONT CALL ME BUN-BUN DAMNIT" then silence until "AHH WHAT WAS THAT AN EARTHQUAKE" shouted an blonde panic-attack werewolf looking around in his bed then all he saw was red "OH MY GOD WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHT ALL I SEE IS RED!" shouted an frantic blonde. "baka" said drago and sasuke

_knock knock_

drago went over to the door and opened it and saw an pissed off blonde and an half assleep girl behind her yawning "hey tell that dumb blonde to yelling" yelled the anger one while the other yawned in agreement "AHHHH" yelled naruto then the sleppy blonde walked in towards naruto when she got in front of him she took his red uniform from his head "AHH- hey i can see the light again yay!" shouted naruto then he heard an giggle that sound like an bell in his ears so he looked and saw ino in front of him 'wow such an pretty giggle' thought the blonde werewolf blushing when she looked at them. somehow they were both so caught up looking at each others eyes that ino didnt notice temari aruging with drago and sasuke untill everyone heard an scearm followed by an roar. "what was that just now?"asked the star-gazed naruto "well bye temari have fun" said an smirking sasuke whitle temari sent an glare towards him and said"tch" then walked off towards the scearcm and roar "well um i got to go now and get ready for class bye naruto." said ino as she walk out the dorm to her room.

at the front gate

"kyahhhhhh sasuke-sempai" "gaara-kun we love you"

"ugh i cant take it anymore" yelled tenten "god one more kyah sasuke-sempai comes out of their mouth im going to go insane"yelled miko "kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" "GRRRR SHUT-UP AND GET YOUR ASS IN LINE" yelled miko and tenten "well you sure did shut them up for about 5 seconds" said hinata and true to her word the gate opened and the kyah came full force. it was so great that the day class pushed miko down only to be caught by gaara. "you ok miko-chan" said gaara

mikos pov

"you ok miko-chan" gaara said in his husky voice "uh yeah im ok gaara-kun" i said blushing like an cherry oh god now zero-kun gonna tease me i know he is wacthing me "are you blushing miko-chan" said gaara using smirk that makes my knees buckle under me but he caught me again oh jezz how embarrasing "yeah panda-chan im ok" i said then i covered my mouth in shock.

I just called gaara my stuffed panda bear

oh look sasu-baka just kissed hina-chan wait ah man she got her first kiss shoot i need an boyfriend man and an job "damnit why did i call you my..." i started to say out loud "who is panda-chan miko" gaara purred in my ear "uh my stuffed panda bear i sleep with at night hehe" i said/laughed nervosuly at him and before i knew it i was on his back and he was running in the forest in... the...wrong...way!

"hey gaara where u taking me to" shouted over the rushing wind and as fast as he got me on his back he flung me into an tree and crash his rock-hard body agaisnt mineto hold me up to the tree i arched into him and moaned in deilght. i love pain and blood." you like that huh you naughty little girl" gaara said while he pushed me harder into the tree and grinded me more into the tree "ah ga-ahra more" i moaned out then i wraped my legs around his waist then his head bened down and kissed me, i gasped into his mouth but then his tounge came in my mouth tasting me. moaned even more, we broke the kiss and he started to kiss my neck and lick "oh ah ga-ga oh stop messing around do it" i moaned/yelled at him then he bite me good and hard and he drank my blood so i bite him back then we glowed an red and black. we stopped and looked at each other.

shit i just marked him as my mate oh zero is not gonna like this

"your mine now miko mine" growled gaara looking deep into my eyes

not one god damn bit or lick of it

in class

"yo where is miko now" said an worried hinata

"yea where the hell is she class starts in 5 minutes" said temari

"hey gaara isnt here either" said tenten

"hey i see someone is that" asked naruto

"hi guys sorry to keep you waiting " said an tired out miko behind her was gaara walking towards her "miko-chan whats that smell" asked temari sniffing her miko and gaara froze up well not gaara he is too cool for that.

"hmmm well its gone now so lets go" said kaname

"bye miko-chan" said gaara looking in her eyes

"oh b-bye ga-gaara-kun" miko said while blushing when she turned around she saw three evil evil face "ah fuck why me kami"

in music

"your in love with gaara" shouted hinata

"im not" yelled an blushing miko

"are too" said temari

"am not"shouted miko

"are too"yelled tenten

"GRR AM NOT" shouted an enraged miko

"miko, tenten, hinata, and temari since u are yelling in MY class why dont sing this with you miko the lead singer ...NOW" said/yelled their teacher

"damnit" said miko "cue the music" shouted the teacher

_miko_

_if theres a prize for rotten judgement i guess i already won that_

_no man is worth the agrivation, thats ancient history_

_been there done that_

_temari_

_who'd ya think ya kidding? he's the earth and heaven to ya_

_tenten_

_try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right thourgh ya_

_girl you cant conceal it we know how ya feeling_

_hinata_

_who ya thinking of_

_miko_

_no chance, no way, i wont say it no no_

_temari,tenten,hinata_

_you swoon, you sigh way deny it uh-oh_

_miko_

_its too...cliche i wont say im in love_

_i thought my heart had learned it lesson it feels so good when you start out_

_tenten_

_we started out_

_miko_

_my head is screaming "get a grip girl" _

_"unless your dying to cry your heart out" ohhhhhh ohhhhh_

_hinata_

_you keep on denying who you are and how ya feeling_

_temari_

_baby we're not lying, hone we say ya hit the ceiling_

_tenten face it like a grown up when you gonna own up that_

_tenten, temari, hinata_

_got, got, got it bad ohhhh ohhhh_

_miko_

_woah_

_no chance no way i wont say it no no_

_tenten_

_give up give in check the grin, your in love!_

_temari_

_your doing flips read your lips you're in love_

_miko_

_you're way off base i wont say it _

_get off my case _

_i wont say im in love_

_tenten, temari, hinata_

_no chance no way , i wont say it no, no_

_give up, give in_

_check the grin,you're in love!_

_miko_

_this scene wont play_

_i wont say im in love_

_temari_

_you're doing flips read our lips your in love_

_miko_

_you're way off base i wont say it_

_hinata_

_girl, dont be proud, its ok, you're in love_

_miko,hinata, tenten, temari_

_no chance, no way, i wont say it no no_

_give up, give in check the grin you're in love!_

_the scene wont play i wont say im in love_

_miko_

_at least out loud i wont say im in..love_

_tenten, temari, hinata_

_sha,la,la,la,la la la la la la (sigh)_

"PERFECT RIGHT KEYS AND EMOTION" shouted the teacher with tears in her eyes

"" the whole class cheered

"you guys were aamazing" said someone at the door they turn to look only to see drago, naruto, ino, sasuke, talim, shikamaru, and gaara

"yeah miko was all like ohhh and ahhh and stuff" said naruto

"but i think hinata should have lead the song" said sasuke

"na miko was good enough" said ino

"but hinata was an better voice then miko" said sasuke

"class dissmissed" said the teacher

in the lounge

"miko" said drago "hinata" said sasuke "miko" said drago "HINATA" shouted sasuke "MIKO" shouted drago

"why dont you have miko and hinata sing then" said temari

"not an bad idea KAROKE TIME" said/yelled naruto

"sing angel of darkness" said shikamaru "yeah go miko and hina" shouted ino

_hinata_

_angel of darkness angel of darkness_

_the world is in your hands but i will fight untill the end_

_angel of darkness angel of darkness_

_dont follow your command but i will fight and i will stand_

_when darkness falls, pain is all the angel of darkness will leave behind and i will fight _

_miko_

_the love is lost beauty and light have vanished from garden of delight _

_the dreams are gone midnight has come the darkness is are new kingdom _

_hinata, miko_

_angel of darkness angel of darkness_

_the world is in your hands but i will fight until the end _

_angel of darkness angel of darkness_

_dont follow your command but i will fight and i will stand_

_miko_

_the hunt goes on deep in the night time to pray down on your knees you cant hide from_

_the eternal light until my last breath i will fight(i will fight)_

_hinata_

_now realise the stars they died darkness has fallen in paradise_

_but we'll be strong and we will fight agaisnt the creatures of the night_

"GET DOWN" yelled miko everyone duck at an bullet went over there heads followed by an big sword

"what is that" asked naruto "tch stupid vampires and werewolf" said an voice everyone looked and saw an vampire and werewolf hunter

"grr why the hell are you here hunter" growled miko

"to tell you that im your new math teacher" said the man

"grrr so whats your problem then shooting your gun and throwing your sword at us huh" said an enraged zero

"well i came for a drink but then i heard these two beautifull voice so i followed it what did i find two vampire singing and dancing on stage erotically." said the man calmy then hinata walked towards the mans sword that was struck in the floor. hinata pulled the sword out and threw it in front of man. " well then sorry you had to find us singing and dancing" said hinata glaring at the man "yeah you should have sensed us right when you stepped in here" said temari "or did you think this was the red light distict and one of us would get rid of your boner" voiced tenten

"so you four are the oh so famous yunas i have heard from the chairman huh" said tha man

"yeah we are so what" said miko getting in front of the man but that was an mistake on her part because when they all got to the dorms they changed clothes so miko was wearing an off the shoulder red t-shirt and mini blue jeans that showed her figure nicely plus the shirt gave the man an good view of her enormous bust.

"well who are you liltte lady" said the man looking at miko neck

"miko deida the thrid yuna"said miko

"so you have been marked by..." started the man. miko looked wide eyed as she covered her neck with her hair but the man grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him

"hey you pervet let me go" shouted miko trying to get out his grip on her but then he moved his hips towards hers and miko froze as she felt his boner on her inner thigh

"LET HER GO" shouted hinata, tenten, and temari

"yoou better let go of her u asshole" said zero and kaname "or what" said the man then he whispered in mikos ear she blushed cherry red but somehow got her hand from his grip and socked in the face "you teme" yelled miko as the man was getting up after his punch to the face.

"nice punch toots so whats the other yunas name" said the man fixing his jaw hinata then temari then tenten came up and stood near miko in a line

"hinata hyugaa the first yuna" said hinata holding her hand up that had an mark there

"temari no sakubo the seconed yuna" said temari showing her shoulder

"miko the thrid yuna" said miko showing her belly button

"tenten fugaa the forth yuna" tenten said showing her arm

"well its nice to meet ya little lady but i got to go seeya" said the man when he left miko fell down but gaara who was stading behind her caught her and held her bridal style.

"what did he say to you" asked hinata

"that he knows who my mate is" said miko looking at gaara

"ill take her to her room" said gaara

"hn fine you better not do anything to her or your dead" said zero

in mikos room

"ah ga-ahra s-stop i-it" moaned out miko "no" said gaara kissing and licking her neck "wht n-not oh" moaned miko "his scent is still on you" said gaara as he groped her breast "ah ah gaa-chan" moaned miko as she sat up to take her shrit to reval an blood red lacy bra then gaara went to take her bra off and took an nipple in his mouth "ah gaa-ra more" moaned miko then gaaras hand went towards her jewel and found she was soaking wet even from this moring "hmm gaara take your shirt off now" growled miko but he was going to slow so she ripped it off of him while gaara slid her skrit up and slid her matching panties off and thurst two fingers in her "ah oh oh oh ah" moaned miko acrhing into gaaras face as he went his slow and teaseing pace " you better stop teasing me an go fa-" he inturrputed her when he lick her pussy and bit her "ah gaara im gonna im gonna c-" shouted miko as she came on gaaras face while he licked greedily "hm you good" said gaara miko wrapped her legs around him and slipped his jeans off and grinded their cores together "grr you keep that up ill take you here and now" growled gaara lokking lustfull at her, miko smirked and grined them again and faster than she could blink gaara filpped her over on all fours and grabbed her hair and thurst inside of her breaking her hymen

"AH AH AH FASTER"scearmed miko gaara went so fast that the bed started to crack

"scearm my name miko shout it out tell the whole fucking world who your mate is" growled gaara falling back with miko on top of him in an frog postion "GAARA" miko scearmed then came onto his cock then he thurst an couple of time before coming into her cave she collaspe agaisnt his chest and they both fell asleep.

"hehe scorce 1 to us shes in love"giggled temari

"wow gaara is her mate wow" said hinata

"well night guys we'll tease her later on"said tenten then they went to their dorms

**chibidog: yay i made an lemon**

**sasuke:but it wasnt bout me and hinata**

**gaara:shut up duck butt**

**temari:reviews please **

**everyone:arigato for reading**


End file.
